Kenneth DiLaurentis
Kenneth DiLaurentis is the father of Alison DiLaurentis and the legal father of Jason DiLaurentis. He left Rosewood after Alison's disappearance, but returned after Alison was found to be alive. He is portrayed by Jim Abele. Series |-|Season 1= Pilot He is among the people at his daughter's funeral greeting mourners along with Jessica. |-|Season 3= Crazy It is revealed that he has never forgiven Hanna for saying she saw Alison three days before she was discovered dead. He claims that she seems to have gotten crueler with age. He is upset that Hanna lied about Alison being dead. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Jason reveals to Emily that his father lives in an apartment building in Rosewood indicating that he still lives in town every now and then. |-|Season 4= The Mirror Has Three Faces Jessica DiLaurentis informs Emily that Kenneth is divorcing her. She also reveals that his way coping with Alison's death erasing her from his mind. |-|Season 5= Whirly Girlie While Officer Holbrook is questioning Alison and the girls at the police station, Kenneth arrives and interrupts the discussion as Alison embraces her father. Alison is in her room going through her stuff when Kenneth walks in. He says Alison can sleep downstairs just in case she is too scared, but Alison assures him that she’ll be fine. Kenneth says that he’ll never let Alison out of his sight again. Alison asks her father about her mother. He has been trying to reach her and is worried. He vows to try and help her forget her lost years. They share a moment and Kenneth tells Alison about divorcing her mother. The next day, Mr. DiLaurentis stops by Hanna's place and tells Ashley Marin that he needs her help, while Hanna eavesdrops. He asks her to go through Jessica’s e-mails to see if she can find her whereabouts. Later, Jason and Kenneth argue over Jessica's disappearance. He thinks that Jason knows where she is. Emily walks in on them with Alison's dog, Pepe stating that Alison wanted her to take him for a walk. Surfing the Aftershocks In the DiLaurentis' living room before Jessica's funeral, Kenneth is telling Jason he does not want any police or press at the funeral or cemetery. Jason tells him he has already taken care of it all. When Alison comes downstairs from her room, Kenneth asks why she is wearing that particular dress, and tells her to go back upstairs and change, put on something else. Alison doesn't understand why her father is angry until Spencer tells her Jessica wore it to her funeral. Thrown From The Ride Kenneth is ending a call in the DiLaurentis house when Alison comes down the stairs with a box of clothes. Presuming their Jessica’s, Kenneth tells Ali that she doesn’t have to deal with that at the moment and that she may want to keep some of Jessica’s things for herself. Alison tells her father that’s she’s going back to school, and while Kenneth thinks she should get a fresh start, but he doesn’t see how it’s possible if they stay in Rosewood. He tells Alison that the place he moved into isn’t that far away, “maybe the girls can come spend the summer”. Dropping by Alison’s bedroom, Kenneth asks Alison if she’s hungry before telling her he got another call from Detective Holbrook saying that she needs to go in for a medical exam. Kenneth says he was able to postpone it before because of Jessica death, but they can’t keep putting it off. He tells her that he’ll be right there with her on the other side of the door. Kenneth says that he hasn’t wanted to push her to talk, but worries that Alison was hurt in a way she shouldn’t have been, and if she has, she needs to talk to someone. Alison reassures him that nothing like that happened. Having asked Kenneth for a sandwich, Kenneth goes to make her one but before he leaves her room, he tells Alison that he knows she said she needed some clothes, so she should go buy whatever she likes. A Dark Ali Kenneth stands in an observation room with Lieutenant Tanner, as they look in on Alison’s kidnapper, before Kenneth asks what his name is. After Tanner tells Kenneth his name is Cyrus Petrillo, Kenneth asks how they found him. Tanner tells him that Mrs Marin’s neighbour reported a man lurking in her yard, and when Kenneth questions that Cyrus has admitted everything, Tanner says that his story matches Alison’s - the abduction, the blindfold, her escape. As Tanner tells Kenneth to not say a word until the police have enough evidence to press changes, Kenneth asks her where Alison is. Walking into an office, Kenneth kneels down next to Alison, who is staring at Cyrus Petrillo’s mug shot. Kenneth asks Alison if that’s him, “is that the man who hurt you?”, but Alison says that she doesn’t know. Kenneth knocks on Alison’s bedroom door, and after greeting Emily, Kenneth tells Alison that he just got back from the station, and… “Emily, can I have a word with Ali?”, but Alison tells him that she already told her. Kenneth tells Alison she wasn’t supposed to do that, to which Alison tells him that Emily helped save her life, so she deserves to know what’s going on. Kenneth comments that the person Alison should be talking to is Tanner, “that man knew every detail. How would he know that unless he did it?” Sitting down next to Alison on her bed, Kenneth mentions that Cyrus confessed already, “the police said this same man could have killed your mom, and Bethany Young”. Kenneth tells Alison that they’re all there to support her, and they all want the same thing, “to put this man away for a very long time”. Looking up in Emily’s direction, Kenneth moves his eyes in Alison’s direction, guiding Emily to say something. Holding onto Alison’s hand, Kenneth tells her that whatever she’s afraid of, don’t be, “this man is behind bars, and all we have to do is keep him there”. Walking back to Alison, Kenneth finds Ezra sitting with her and asks, “can I help you?”, before saying that if there is anything he wants to say to Alison, he can talk to him, “or the police”. Ezra apologises and explains that he was just saying hello. After Ezra gets up to leave, Kenneth asks Alison if she is okay and if he was bothering her, but Alison tells him that it is fine. Looking at his watch, Kenneth tells Alison that they don’t have much time, and that they have to release her kidnapper after 48 hours. As Kenneth says that he knows this is hard, “but we really have to go”, Alison says she thinks she’s just going to get a refill. As Alison walks away from the table, Kenneth stands, telling her she has two minutes. Kenneth and Alison meet Lieutenant Tanner out the front of the Rosewood Police Department, where they all get into Tanner’s vehicle and drive away. Walking down into a basement, Tanner explains to Kenneth and Alison that this is the place where Cyrus said he kept Alison. As Alison hesitates going down the stairs, Kenneth asks if she is okay. As Tanner asks if Alison remembers the place, and Alison says that she could never forget it, Kenneth wraps his daughter in a hug. Arriving home, Kenneth and Alison get out of the car to find Emily sitting on their porch. Emily asks Alison if she can talk with her, and when Alison tells Kenneth she will be right in, Kenneth looks over his shoulder to the police car parked in the lane and heads inside. Appearances (5/120) Season 3 (1/24) *Crazy Season 5 (4/25) * Whirly Girlie * Surfing the Aftershocks * Thrown From The Ride * A Dark Ali Notes *It is unknown if he is aware that his wife had an affair with Peter Hastings, and or that Jason is not his biological son. *He might be ill-tempered or suffering from anger issues as he did not let go of a grudge with Hanna for a year and confronted her in an aggressive manner. * While not credited on screen, the man hanging around Mrs. DiLaurentis in "Pilot" is assumed to be Mr. DiLaurentis. * Mr. DiLaurentis is rarely if not never mentioned in the books (apart from Ali's Pretty Little Lies) and didn't talk to Hanna. * He divorced his wife, Jessica DiLaurentis, because it was his way of dealing with daughter Alison's death. Gallery 307 001328.jpg Pll-502-28.jpg Tjuzhgdfvs.png Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0275.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E04_Thrown_from_the_Ride_066.jpg Navigational Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Parent Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Season 3 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 5 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings